


Поцелуй

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Виктор умирает, и только один человек может его спасти.





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talina2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talina2010/gifts), [natodiangelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/gifts).
  * A translation of [kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424892) by [natodiangelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo). 



— Юри, помоги мне. Я умираю. Юри. Юри, твой прекрасный муж вот-вот отправится в мир иной.

— Виктор, ты не умираешь.

— Тогда это что такое? — И Виктор показал ему небольшой алый порез на руке. — Я смертельно ранен. О, кажется, я теряю сознание…

Юри фыркнул.

— О нет. Видимо, придется мне теперь заниматься похоронами.

Виктор медленно осел на пол кухни, прижав раненую руку к груди, другой же прикрывая глаза.

— Юри… Юри, приди…

— Я готовлю, Виктор.

— Вот мои последние слова, Юри…

— Я отлично слышу тебя отсюда.

— О если бы хоть кто-то мог излечить эту рану… Должно же что-то ее излечить — магическое заклятие, прикосновение губ любимого… Ах если бы…

— Виктор, я же сказал, я готовлю. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы все подгорело?

Виктор театрально изобразил биение собственно сердца — тук-тук — которое с каждым разом становилось все медленнее.

— Я вижу яркий свет… Он зовет, он такой ласковый… В отличие от моего ужасного мужа…

— Виктор, если тебе так сильно хочется, чтобы я тебя поцеловал, иди сюда и просто попроси.

— Мне не нужен поцелуй, Юри. Мне нужно волшебное заклятие, которое, по странному стечению обстоятельств, может исходить от твоих губ.

— Тогда иди уже сюда и получи свое заклятие.

— О, я, кажется, теряю сознание…

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Я опять теряю…

Юри отключил конфорку и отставил сковороду в сторону, чтобы ничего не подгорело. Затем он повернулся к Виктору и встал рядом с ним на колени.

— Ты просто смешон, — сказал Юри, убирая волосы Виктора от его лица. — Мне надо поцеловать твой порез?

— Мою _смертельную рану_.

Юри закатил глаза и наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к руке Виктора.

— Ну что, исцелился?

— Возможно, магическое заклятие надо было использовать не здесь, — задумчиво сказал Виктор. — Возможно, тебе нужно было его применить на моих губах.

— А там ты тоже ранен?

— Я ранен в самое сердце, Юри. Но мои губы к нему ближе всего.

Юри снова склонился над ним.

— Уверен, что я должен поцеловать тебя именно сюда?

Виктор театрально задержал дыхание и расширил глаза.

— Мое… сердце…

— О нет, боюсь, уже слишком поздно. — Юри встал. — Мне нужно закончить с ужином.

— Юри! Поцелуй меня, пока не стало слишком поздно!

Юри положил ладони Виктору на щеки и соединил их губы. Через секунду он отстранился.

— Лучше?

— Ты исцелил меня, Юри. — Виктор обвил руками его шею. — О, как же мне отблагодарить тебя?

— Можешь встать с пола и дать мне закончить с ужином.

— Ты просишь так много, но — пусть будет по-твоему.


End file.
